Human KFP oneshots
by Pheonix FC
Summary: I know. There are way too many one shot collections out there. But this one is human and mine. If you want to request a scenario or paring, be my guest. If you want to do both, go right ahead. Will not take gay or lesbian ships, but everything else is on the table. Also, read inside for story idea of mine. Hope you enjoy!
**What is up all my good looking fans! My name is Pheonix FC, and this is KFP! Again, the only thing I write about. (That's a blatant lie , but for now it's true.) I have recently fallen in love with something amazing. Something so spectacular it took my breath away. I'm talking about... HUMANIZED TIPO! Yeah, I love it to bits. To show my love for you guys and Tipo, I'll be releasing some one shot fics! Don't worry, they won't be too bad. I hope you guys enjoy these.
**

 **Po: Wait, what about Spider-Panda?**

 **Me: I can work on multiple things, don't judge me.**

* * *

 **Two Worlds Apart**

 **Pheonix FC**

"Morning Po." Tigress said, her choppy red hair falling just behind her head. The skype camera was low quality, at best. But that didn't stop them. She was wearing her red vest as usual, along with her black yoga pants and her white undershirt on, highlighting her softly tanned skin. She was beautiful.

"Morning? It's 12 a.m." Po said back, smiling tiredly. His short black hair stuck up straight like mini spikes. His round stomach was clear of clothes, leaving his pale white chest out in the open. His patchy shorts and white socks were the only things he was wearing. His pale skin almost shone in the dark, like the moon in the night.

"It's 7 a.m here." She said, smiling back and giggling a little.

"How are classes going?" He asked. "That's the only reason you left."

"Yeah, I know. Classes are going fine. Just wish I had you here with me." She said sadly.

"Hey, I wish you were here too. This long distance relationship is driving me crazy." He said.

"Yeah, same here, How are culinary classes going?" She asked, biting her bottom lip. of course she was going crazy that she couldn't be with him. It was the worst thing in her whole life.

"They're a breeze. The professors are learning from me." He said proudly. He was top of his class, and everyone was adamant that he would be a 5 star chef.

Tigress chuckled. "I bet they are. Well, I have to go. I have a huge midterm today, and I can't afford to not study." She said. Her classes were difficult, but she was a great student. The teachers knew she was going to change the world.

"Okay, ace it for me Tigress." Po said, smiling softly.

"I will, love you." She said.

"Love you too. Good night." He said back, ending the call. He stared long-fully at the moon, shining outside of his window. "I miss you." He said, unaware she was doing the same thing.

 **Next Morning:**

"Morning Po." Crane said the next morning, watching his roommate pick himself out of bed and walk over to the table sleepily. He sighed and put water to boil, slicking back his brown hair under his straw hat. "You stayed up late again, didn't you?" He asked.

"Five more minutes dad, the bean noodles aren't grilled yet." Po said, lightly giggling. Crane sighed.

"Po, as your friend, I'm telling you, stop staying up. It's really affecting you." He said, letting the water boil. His long pajama pants flowed off his stick legs, giving him the impression of a young kid.

"But Crane, it's the only time we get to talk." Po said, waking up more.

"Po, I've never even heard this girl's voice, let alone seen her. Are you sure you're just not hallucinating this?" He asked ,putting tea bags in the water.

"Crane, I've known her since high school. I can't be hallucinating 4 years of my life." He said, walking from the table to the kitchen to cook, barely fitting in the tight space with Crane. He started to cook breakfast.

Crane sighed again. "Po, one of these days your going to get screwed over from lack of sleep mixed with your classes."

"So, how was writing class?" Po said, changing the subject. Po was a good talker, able to take over the conversation at any time. Crane knew that he had no chance to talk to his roommate any more on this problem.

"It was good. Being a writer is really difficult on a deadline though." Crane said, pulling out cups and turning off the gas. **(** **I know that feel buddy.)**

"Yeah, I bet." Po said. "At least cooking class doesn't have any homework." He grabbed plates from the cupboard and started to set out the table. In a couple minutes, the table was set out with omelette's and tea. Crane and Po sat down and ate breakfast. After they finished, Po checked his phone. "I"m going to be late!" He cried out. He pulled on a white shirt with short black sleeves and sprayed himself with deodorant. He ran out the door while Crane cleaned off the table.

On Po's way to his class, he saw a sign. He slowed down. "Don't let the world push you down. Follow your dreams." It was probably the cheesiest poster on campus, and everyone scoffed it as they walked past. But Po looked at it. He realized what he had to do. His cooking class wasn't spent actually cooking today for him. He was too busy researching and thinking of what he was going to do.

 **That Night:**

Po came back to his dorm. "Po, you're late. What happened buddy?" Crane asked, looking up from the couch with his laptop.

"I know what to do Crane." Po said.

Crane raised an eyebrow. "Say what now?" He asked.

"It's so simple. The answer was right under my nose this whole time!" Po said.

"Po, you still aren't being clear. What are you talking about?" Crane asked.

"How I'm going to be with my girlfriend again. Crane, I'm taking a trip." Po said. Crane stood up, almost dropping his laptop.

"Now, let's not be hasty. Do you even know where to go? How much a plane ticket costs? Where you're going to stay?" Crane asked.

"I have the directions memorized, a ticket costs $400, and I'm staying with her. Po was determined not to screw this up. He was serious abut this, and when he was serious, no one could stop him. Crane saw his facial expression and sighed. He knew there was no way to make his friend stay.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Crane asked

"Maybe a week. Maybe two. I just have to go." He replied. "The teachers already know. Plus, it's cooking class. Not too much to learn."

Crane stared at his friend, the huffed. His friend wasn't going to let anything get in his way, so the least he could do was stand down.

"Alright. I'll see you when you get back Po." Crane said.

"You're the best!" Po said, picking up Crane in a huge bear hug.

 **3 days later:**

"Woah." Po said, stepping out of the taxi. The campus was bigger then he expected. But he wasn't deterred from his goal. The red brick buildings blurred together to him until he was standing outside her door. He took in the building, the huge hallways with red carpet and beige walls, and the brown wood doors that kept all the people in them. His headstrong courage had left him. He was considering heading back, but he couldn't let his nerves stop him. He knocked on her door. He heard a muffled,"Coming," and his heart soared.

Tigress was having a terrible day. Her boyfriend had just left for a trip, so she couldn't talk with him. That was the main highlight of her days. She heard a knock at the door. She walked to the door and opened it. She immediately went slack jawed. Her boyfriend was standing right there, dressed just how she last saw him.

"So, can I come in?" He asked finally. His only reply was a flurry of kisses.

That was the best night of both of their lives.

* * *

 **Done! Heck yeah! I wanted to get that out for so long. I really love humanized Tipo, so expect more of that. Yes, I am working on the next chapter of Spider- Panda, so don't worry. Also, I have recently fallen in love with the show Miraculous Ladybug. Tell me in the comments if you want me to start writing about that as well. Who knows, maybe if people want it I could do a crossover? Wouldn't that be a treat. Anyway, this is Pheonix FC, signing off.**


End file.
